Angel Avatar
by Remeny
Summary: El padre Eliel Péndragon tiene la misteriosa capacidad de sanar a la gente, mediante unos estigmas que posee en cada una de sus manos. Sin embargo, un oscuro secreto se esconde detrás de ese don, que al parecer no es para nada divino.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En el año 3015 D.C, el mundo se vio sumido en un desastre natural que casi acabó con todo rastro de vida humana en el planeta. Gran parte de los continentes se vio sepultada completamente por los mares. Y muchas de las grandes potencias del momento, como ser Estados Unidos y Rusia, sufrieron pérdidas insalvables.

Fue como si alguna de las tantas divinidades que el mismísimo hombre concibió a lo largo de la historia, se hubiera cansado de los pecadores, y les hubiera otorgado el castigo divino que habían buscado durante tantos miles de años.

Aquellos que lograron sobrevivir a este desastre, lo llamaron con suma vehemencia: "El Apocalipsis".

Fue recién doscientos años después que el mundo empezó a recuperarse, pero muy lentamente. Además, esta recuperación vino acompañada por el inicio de una lucha encarnizada por el poder.

Aquellas potencias que habían logrado resistir la adversidad, se alzaron en guerra contra aquellas que quedaron prácticamente acabadas, y así, una era de colonización y expansión constante de territorios dio inicio. La misma terminó revolucionando al mundo entero en su totalidad.

Así pues, fue como se el Imperio Dorado Germánica se erigió como la potencia más poderosa del planeta, ocupando prácticamente un tercio del mismo, y dominando prácticamente todos los eslabones de la economía en el planeta. Nadie podía hacerle frente.

Regresando al Apocalipsis, algunos de los que lograron sobrevivir a este terrible desastre, afirmaron haber escuchado algo extraño justo en el momento en el que el mismo dio inicio.

Unos lo describieron como un grito de guerra, digno de una divinidad enfurecida; y otros más bien como un grito de desesperación, que luego fue seguido por llanto. Uno tan pero tan grande, y tan pero tan triste, que ni la misma eternidad hubiera alcanzado para describirlo.

Por supuesto que nadie se tomó enserio ninguna de estas dos posibilidades, por el hecho de que, además de ser poco creíble, a nadie le interesaba. Y tenían sus razones.

De todas formas, ninguna de estas personas que aportaron esa descripción se percataron de algo muy importante: Ese no era el llanto de una divinidad. Sino de un Ángel. Uno cuyos sentimientos desbordados corrompieron su puro corazón, y decantaron el inicio del final.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Era un frío atardecer, en una de las ciudades más importantes del Imperio Dorado Germánica: Réole.

A estas horas, la estación de trenes estaba prácticamente desierta. Y el último tren había llegado hacía no más de quince minutos. Obviamente, casi vacío.

La hermana Rémeny Stern era una monja adolescente de unos quince años de edad. Tenía un largo cabello de color rojo fuego, y unos ojos azules bien grandes. Solía vender flores en la entrada de la estación. Como su iglesia estaba atravesando una delicada situación económica, realizaba este trabajo para poder llevar aunque sea una moneda a casa. Era muy responsable.

Siempre se quedaba hasta las diez de la noche, pero como hoy hacía un frío de madres, prefirió pegar la vuelta un rato antes. Al fin y al cabo, no andaba nadie, por lo que no iba a vender mucho más.

Así fue como cargó todo en su canasto, y empezó a circular por el andén principal. Tenía pensado tomar por una de las vías del ferrocarril, a modo de atajo, y así llegar más rápido a su iglesia. Total, la zona era bastante tranquila. Ella recorría este camino a diario.

Su vida era muy rutinaria: Levantarse a las 4 de la mañana. Darse una ducha rápida, prepararse un desayuno rápido, como ser un té, y finalmente ir a trabajar; no tenía tiempo siquiera para rezar. A la noche cenar, estar un rato con su tutora, y finalmente acostarse a dormir. No albergaba ninguna aspiración más que salvaguardar el bienestar de su tutora y su iglesia.

_ ¿Qué habrá preparado la madre Laura? _se preguntó, refiriéndose estrictamente a la cena. Digamos que preguntarse esto durante el regreso a

Casa también formaba parte de su rutina. Hoy especialmente tenía muchas ganas de comer galletas caceras, y acompañarlas con un buen café con leche. El remedio perfecto para el frío.

En eso, empezó a escuchar una voz, como hablando por teléfono, y como a esas horas nunca había nadie allí, se le hizo muy extraño. Cuándo ladeó el rostro para mirar hacia aquella dirección, divisó a un joven sacerdote de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de color dorados, sentadito en uno de los bancos de la estación. Nunca lo había visto antes. Ella pensó que lo más seguro era que hubiera llegado en el ultimo tren.

El problema fue que el continuó hablando, más no tenía ningún teléfono encima. En otras palabras, estaba hablando solo.

¿Acaso era un alcohólico? ¿O un drogadicto? Digamos que estas dos posibilidades se pasaron por la cabeza de Rémeny, y si bien a simple vista no parecía peligroso, decidió ir con cuidado. Ignorarlo, y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, no fuera a ser cosa que le llegase a hacer algo extraño. De noche podía pasar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ayyy noooo! —murmuró el sacerdote, hablando solo. —. ¡Ya te dije que no me di cuentaaa! —. Aquí empezó a sacudirse, como un epiléptico teniendo un ataque, y le puso la piel de gallina a Rémeny, que no vio la hora de salir de ahí. —. ¡Auuu es verdaaaaaad! ¡Sin mapita no voy a saber donde estoy! ¡Si tan solo hubiera alguien que me pudiera guiar…!

_Q… ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE? _se preguntó más que impactada al verlo temblar así. . Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí ahora mismo…

¡Debe estar borracho! .

Fue ahí que el la vio a la distancia, y como no podía ser de otra manera, le pegó un grito, que involuntariamente le terminó haciendo dar un salto, como si hubieran efectuado un disparo al aire.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Ya me vio! _pensó desesperada, y si bien estaba lista para echarse a correr de un momento a otro, el no le dio tiempo. Poco a poco se le empezó a acercar.

Finalmente ambos quedaron cara a cara.

—Disculpa que te moleste pero…—le dijo el sacerdote con un tono tan pero tan amable, que la terminó sorprendiendo de lleno. No parecía estar borracho, ni tampoco ser un drogadicto.

—N…No. ¿Qué se le ofrece?...—. Que descartase lo mencionado anteriormente no quería decir que no estuviera nerviosa.

—Bueno, es que tuve un pequeño problema durante mi viaje en el tren, y perdí mi mapita…

_ ¿Mapita? _pensó extrañada. _. Ah. Es decir que es extranjero. _

—Pues que pena…

—Si. Verás, yo estoy necesitando llegar a…—. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que la persona en frente suyo tenía cabellos de color rojo, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ellos. Esta acción se prolongó por más de cinco segundos, sumamente silenciosos.

El problema fue que lo que el se puso a mirarle, fue el mechón que tenía del lado derecho a la altura del pecho, debido a que el resto no se podía apreciar bien por el manto de su hábito que cubría su cabeza, y Rémeny terminó malinterpretando esto. Para ella, el no le estaba mirando el cabello. ¡Sino las tetas! En otras palabras ¡ERA UN VIOLADOR DISFRAZADO DE SACERDOTE!

—Q… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ MIRANDO? —le gritó ella, enardecida en indignación, y se separó abruptamente de el— ¡DEJE DE MIRARME LAS…! —. Decir la palabra "Tetas" le daba muchísima vergüenza, por lo que se tuvo que inventar a la marcha otra forma de decirlo. —… ¡EL PECHO! —. Total, el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo.

El simplemente levantó la mirada, y dio un suspiro un tanto triste, aparentemente relacionado con lo de su cabello.

—Cabellos rojos… Te pareces a ella…

_ ¿Eh? _se preguntó ella, totalmente sorprendida por esta respuesta casi inaudita. _ ¿Ella? ¿Quién es "Ella"?..._

¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿O se estaba haciendo el tristón para luego tomarla por sorpresa? Porque si era así, este tipo era lo peor de lo peor. Un auténtico violador con todas sus letras.

A lo mejor era uno de esos sacerdotes violadores, protagonistas de la mayor parte de los escándalos del mundo de la iglesia. No podía descartar esa posibilidad.

—Mire…—le respondió finalmente, disimulando estar calmada—, honestamente no se de que me habla. Pero yo…

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno… Lo que usted hace es de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Eh? —. El la miró con una cara inocente. —. No entiendo bien que quieres decir. ¿Lo que yo hago? ¿Qué hago?...

Indignada por el hecho de que encima lo preguntase, ella se echó a correr a toda prisa hacia la zona de las vías. No fuera a ser cosa que sus presentimientos se hicieran realidad.

_ ¡ES LO PEOR DE LO PEOR! _pensó con total sinceridad mientras lo hacía.

Cuándo finalmente llegó a la puntita del andén, y estuvo a punto de bajar a la vía para salir por ahí, se dio cuenta de que el la venía siguiendo, y claro, esto le aceleró de lleno las pulsaciones. ¡Me quiere violar! pensó.

Tras seguir corriendo a toda marcha durante un par de minutos más, llegó a la zona donde la vía muerta que había tomado se unía con la vía habilitada. En un costado había un pequeño alambrado con púas, y al otro lado de este estaba la calle. Es decir, una buena oportunidad para lograr sacárselo de encima.

A toda prisa saltó el alambrado, y se echó a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad, es decir, a donde había policías. Cuándo fue su turno de saltar, el sacerdote no lo pudo hacer. Era de madera para estas cosas. Lo que hizo en cambio, fue apoyar el trasero sobre el alambre superior, ósea, sentarse, y realizar un movimiento de rotación con las piernas en alto. La clásica "Sentadita" que muchos usan a la hora de tener que cruzar un paredón muy grande. Gracias a esto, finalmente pudo tomar la calle, y logró alcanzar a Rémeny a los pocos segundos.

Al volver a notar su presencia detrás suyo, ella empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, y luego decidió utilizar su "ultimo recurso". Algo así como su "arma infalible".

_Es persistente ese tipo..._pensó, y luego sonrió maquiavélicamente. _. Pero vamos a ver si esta vez me puede seguir… ¡Jamás le entregaré mi cuerpo virgen! ._

Repentinamente cambió de dirección, y dobló hacia la izquierda, tomando una calle un tanto angosta, donde casi ni circulaban autos.

Por inercia, el cura hizo lo propio.

Tras recorrer unas cinco manzanas a través de esa calle, finalmente se detuvo en una esquina por demás complicada: Era el cruce con la avenida principal de la ciudad. La misma estaba conformada por cuatro carriles, dos en cada sentido; es decir que tenía unos cincuenta metros de ancho en total. El tráfico de esta era terrible.

Extrañamente, el semáforo estaba en verde para los peatones, es decir que se podía cruzar, más ella se quedó quietita ahí, y por supuesto, también el sacerdote. El solo avanzaba de acuerdo a si ella lo hacía. Pero digamos que esto formaba parte del plan de esta.

Al ver que no cruzaba, empezó a sentirse un poquito extrañado. Pero rápidamente dedujo que lo más probable era que ella fuese a esperar el siguiente semáforo, para así poder cruzar con más tiempo. Más tranquila.

Pero esto no fue así.

Cuándo el semáforo cambió su color a rojo para los peatones, y los autos reanudaron la marcha, ella empezó a cruzar a toda prisa la avenida. Este acto prácticamente suicida lo dejó más que frito ¿Acaso quería ser atropellada?

Pero lejos estuvo de serlo. Rémeny logró esquivar a todos y cada uno de los autos que venían a gran velocidad hacia ella. Y si bien no se salvó de los constantes bocinazos, y de la rabia de los conductores ante tal imprudencia, ella parecía divertirse mientras lo hacía. Como una niña pequeña jugando en el carrusel. Su condición atlética era perfecta, independientemente de que su forma de entretención no fuera muy normal que digamos.

Cuándo finalmente llegó al otro lado de la avenida, la gente que la había visto hacer todas esas acrobacias le aplaudió efusivamente, y ella realizó una leve reverencia para ellos, como si estuviera en un circo.

Luego dio un profundo suspiro, y se dispuso a reanudar la marcha, ahora mucho más tranquila. Total, el semáforo iba a tardar de uno a dos minutos en volver a cortar para que pudiera cruzar la gente. Tiempo suficiente para alejarse medio kilómetro, y dejar muy pero muy atrás a su acosador.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que alguien le tomó el tobillo derecho con la mano, y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió como si se lo hubiera atrapado una serpiente, o algún bicho altamente desagradable.

Más fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del mismísimo sacerdote. Se había cruzado la avenida junto con ella, solo que a el lo habían chocado por todas partes. Estaba hecho polvo.

—P…Por f…favor…—le suplicó el a ella desde el suelo, todo tembloroso y con la voz entrecortada. —. L…Llévame… P…Porfis…

Ella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Llevarlo? ¿A donde? ¿A que la violase? ¡Ni pensarlo!

—A… ¡¿A tal punto quiere mi cuerpo virgen? —le preguntó finalmente.

—T… ¿Tu…C…Cuerpo?...—. No entendió a que venía eso.

—N… ¡No se haga el tonto! ¡SI NO DEJA DE SEGUIRME, LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!

—P…Pero es que yo…n…necesito ir a…

— ¡NO JODA! ¡SE LO ADVIERTO! ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! —.

—N…No. Y…Yo t…tengo q…que llegar a…la igle…

Ante su constante insistencia, Rémeny le pisó la cabeza para que se callara, como si el fuera un insecto altamente desagradable arrastrándose por el suelo. El hecho de que lo hiciera dejó horrorizados a los presentes. Más aún así, el cura volvió a insistir.

—P…Porfisssss…—. Y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

Rémeny pareció conmoverse un poco, y esto lo ilusionó un poquito. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir "A", ella volvió a pisarle la cabeza, estampándole la boca contra el piso, y repitió esta acción una y otra vez. Definitivamente lo estaba viendo como a una garrapata a la que había que matar para poder quitársela de encima. Estas pisaditas se prolongaron durante unos veinte segundos, hasta que el finalmente ya no pudo seguir sujetándole el tobillo.

Tras ser soltada, Rémeny le sacó la lengua, y le dijo:

— ¡Ustedes los religiosos violadores son lo peor de lo peor! ¡DEGENERADO! ¡VAYA A SATISFACER SUS DESEOS A OTRA PARTE!

Y tras decírselo, se echó a correr, dejándolo tirado como si nada. La gente solo se quedó mirándolo temblar en el suelo. Daba lástima ver como había quedado. Casi casi como para censurarlo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, y ya habiéndose alejado como mínimo un kilómetro, Rémeny frenó la marcha. Pero antes de respirar tranquila, revoleó los ojos, y se aseguró de que el sacerdote no estuviera por ninguna parte. Y en efecto, no estaba.

—Al fiiiin—suspiró finalmente, y luego cerró los ojos—. ¡Ese tipo era un karma! ¡No me lo podía sacar de encima! Mira que venirse a esta ciudad solo para violar jovencitas… ¡ES LO PEOR! Debería haberlo denunciado…—. Aunque no tenía pruebas para hacerlo.

De repente se hizo escuchar una especie de chillido, y unas voces un tanto sospechosas.

En un callejón que quedaba a unos cincuenta metros de donde ella estaba de pie, tres pandilleros estaban golpeando a un pequeño perrito, que naturalmente no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, tenía un encendedor en la mano. Otro un bidón con querosén. Tenían pensado rematarlo prendiéndolo fuego. Un acto de crueldad extrema.

Por simple curiosidad, Rémeny se acercó al callejón, y cuando vio lo que ellos estaban haciendo, se vio invadida por una furia incontenible, y sin pensárselo dos veces, les hizo frente.

— ¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? —les gritó, totalmente indignada por lo que le estaban haciendo al pobre animal.

El que tenía el encendedor simplemente volteó a mirarla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tu quién diablos eres?

Sin intenciones de presentarse, ella les reclamó que detuvieran este estúpido juego.

— ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! ¡¿NO VEN QUE NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE?

Lejos de mostrarse intimidados por su orden y por su grito, los tres comenzaron a reírse. Al parecer, su pasatiempo era hacer estas cosas muy seguido. Se aprovechaban de los pobres animales vagabundos, y los sometían a estas torturas. En el caso de este perrito, ya le habían roto la patita delantera derecha. En consecuencia, el pobre estaba pasando por un dolor prácticamente indescriptible.

— ¡No jodas! —le recriminó por último el del encendedor, y luego la miró con un gesto un tanto burlón. —. Piérdete. ¿No ves que estamos "trabajando" ?... —. Y como esto último le causó gracia a sus otros dos compañeros, los tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Rémeny cerró el puño con fuerza. Su indignación fue en aumento, y llegó un punto en el que ya no pudo aguantar más. Soltó su canasto, y se puso en guardia.

—Me las pagarán…—murmuró rebosante de ira, más esto a ellos les pareció bastante gracioso. ¿Qué podía hacer una monjita enanita como ella contra tres pandilleros que incluso tenían a su disposición elementos como para incendiarla también?

—Jah—se rió el del bidón con querosén—. Será mejor que no busques problemas con nosotros hermanita…—. Y como estaba muy pero muy confiado, le dejó el bidón al tercer pandillero, y empezó a acercarse a ella. Tenía pensado acariciarle la cabeza, y burlársele un poco, haciendo alusión a su baja estatura. Y de hecho lo hizo. —. Vamos. Vete a tu casa a tomar leche. Sino, no crecerás ni un centímetro más…—. Repentinamente, Rémeny le sujetó la mano con la que el le estaba acariciando la cabeza, y empezó a apretársela. Y si bien al principio el se preguntó qué diablos intentaba hacer, luego quedó frito al notar que ella lo superaba en fuerza. A tal punto fue, que finalmente no pudo liberarse.

_Q… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTA MUJER? _se preguntó más que impactado, e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara con la otra mano, para ver si así lo soltaba. Pero no. Lo único que consiguió con eso, fue que ella ladease el rostro levemente, y claro, que se enojase aún más.

—Mira que golpear así a una mujer… Definitivamente, ustedes son lo peor…—murmuró de forma intimidante Rémeny, al tiempo que escupió a un lado. Tenía algo de sangre en la boca, fruto mismo del golpe.

_E… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! _pensó más que aterrado el sujeto, y antes de que pudiera responderle algo, ella le metió la traba con el pie derecho, y lo hizo caer de traste al suelo, sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

Sus dos compañeros también se vieron muy sorprendidos por la fuerza que ella estaba demostrando tener. Parecía estar acostumbrada a lidiar con episodios como este.

Dispuesto a detenerla, el del encendedor corrió a toda velocidad con la intención de ir directo a pegarle, aprovechándose de que tenía una mano ocupada. Fue en eso que Rémeny giró levemente el cuerpo, y le terminó lanzando a su compañero. Ambos se dieron un fuerte golpazo al chocarse, y quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver al último que quedaba en pie.

—Esta es mi última advertencia… ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

El tipo simplemente apretó los dientes, hundido por completo en la impotencia. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que ella le iba a terminar haciendo eso a sus dos compañeros, que en si eran sus hermanos. Sabía de antemano que si el también lo intentaba, le iba a pasar lo mismo.

_Maldita monja…_pensó con rabia, más luego cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica. _. Pero ni creas que puedes vencer a los hermanos Porromini así de fácil…_

— ¡¿Y BIEN? ¡¿SE VAN O NO SE VAN? —les volvió a preguntar enrabietada Rémeny. Daba la impresión de que si llegaban a demorarse aunque fuera un segundo más, ella se les iba a lanzar como una leona enfurecida.

—N…No te precipites…—le dijo el tipo que seguía en pie, y luego se acercó a sus dos compañeros. Daba la impresión de que iba a ayudarlos a levantarse, y se los iba a llevar de ahí. Aunque entre medio hubo un par de susurros extraños entre ellos. Ella lo notó, e inmediatamente les llamó la atención.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN MURMURANDO? ¡VAMOS! ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ! —. Y para intimidarlos aún más, empezó a hacer sonar sus dedos con el típico gesto de estarse preparando el puño para golpear.

—Te dije que no te precipitaras…—le repitió el que seguía en pie—. Aún te falta pelear contra mí.

¿Ósea que aún quería pelear? Según ella, estaba loco de remate.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer? Vencí a tus amigos, hermanos, o lo que sea, con suma facilidad… ¿Acaso no te sirvió de advertencia?

—No es que no comprenda que eres mas fuerte que yo—cerró los ojos—. Pero es el deber de un hermano mayor el proteger a sus hermanitos. Eso es todo. Así que ponte en guardia.

Digamos que sus palabras tenían sentido, y Rémeny se lo encontró casi de inmediato. En una pequeña muestra de respeto hacia su hermandad, decidió darle el gusto. Aunque sabia que no iba a durar ni dos segundos.

—Esta bien… Te complaceré. Pero solo en honor a lo que dijiste.

_Jeh…_pensó maquiavélicamente el pandillero_. Pues así me gusta…_

Ambos adoptaron sus posiciones de batalla predilectas, y fue en eso que Rémeny se dio cuenta que este tipo era un tanto diferente de los otros dos. Este si parecía saber artes marciales. Además, rebozaba de confianza. Esto fue un claro indicador de que tenía que tener cuidado. Esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil. Tenía que estar preparada para una batalla encarnizada, en la cual no sabía si iba a poder ganar o no. O así debió haber sido, ya que en el momento menos esperado escuchó nuevamente los chillidos del perrito.

Cuándo volteó a ver que le aquejaba, quedó totalmente impactada al ver al tipo del encendedor ya recuperado, asomándole un cuchillo al cuello. Lo estaba tomando como rehén.

_ ¡MIERDA! _fue lo que pensó ella en ese mismo instante. Se había descuidado demasiado.

Rápidamente se dispuso a ir a socorrerlo, sin embargo, el del encendedor le anunció que si daba un solo paso más, lo iba a asesinar.

Lo siguiente, fue buscar una explicación en quién hasta hace unos pocos segundos iba a ser su oponente. ¡¿Por qué jugar tan sucio?

— ¡DILE ALGO A TU HERMANO! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

El tipo simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas. Este había sido su plan desde un principio.

—Pues pregúntale a el si es justo o no…—le respondió con un tono burlón, dejándole bien en claro lo mencionado previamente.

_ ¡MALDITOS TRAMPOSOS! ¡ME ENGAÑARON! _recriminó ella luego, al tiempo que se vio obligada a bajar los brazos, y a quedarse quietita. Todo por el bienestar del animal. Lo que menos quería era que muriera.

—Bien hermana… Una sabia desición…—le dijo el que tenía al perrito—. Créeme que a mi no me hubiera gustado ver como la sangre de esta porquería ensucia el callejón. Por eso lo íbamos a prender fuego. Para que no ensuciara…—. Y como si esto también hubiera sido un chiste, los tres se volvieron a reír.

—Perdiste hermana…—agregó aquél que estaba frente a ella. —. Y no te quejes sobre si es justo o no. En una batalla de vida o muerte todo se vale. ¿Entiendes…? TODO…

Ella iba a responderle una grosería. No podían ser tan hijos de puta. Más antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aquel que tenía al perrito en mano, le lanzó sutilmente el cuchillo a aquel que estaba detrás de ella.

Todo fue muy rápido. Tanto, que ella no llegó a reaccionar. Y para cuando recién lo hizo, este sujeto, sin piedad, le apuñaló la espalda, hundiéndole por completo el cuchillo, que tenía unos siete centímetros de largo. Esto la agarró totalmente por sorpresa, y al momento de sentir la puñalada, abrió bien grandes los ojos. Lo siguiente que comenzó a aflorarla, fue el dolor, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más intenso, hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie.

Al notar que se iba a caer, el tipo soltó el cuchillo, y ella finalmente cayó boca abajo, siempre con los ojos bien abiertos.

_N…No puede ser…_pensó totalmente confundida. No podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Y el dolor tampoco le dejaba pensar mucho que digamos. Su sangre empezó a esparcirse a su alrededor.

Los tres pandilleros se le acercaron, y empezaron a reírse de su derrota.

— ¡Nadie se mete con los hermanos Porromini! ¡¿Escuchaste? —le recriminó aquel que tenía al perrito, al tiempo que el que la apuñaló decidió proponer algo.

— ¿Qué tal si la violamos?…—le preguntó a sus hermanos—. Su cuerpo no está tan mal…

Esta idea no le gustó nada.

— ¡NO JODAS! —le respondieron al unísono. La idea de eyacular sobre un cadáver no se les hacía para nada bonita. —. ¡Hazlo tú si quieres!

—Que aburridos son…—Miró a Rémeny tendida en el suelo. —. Pero bueno. Mejor. Más para mí.

—Que va. Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo tan morboso como eso…

Como no querían ver como concretaba la violación, los otros dos hermanos decidieron reanudar su acción de prender fuego al perrito. Y luego, si les llegaba a sobrar algo de querosén, hacer lo propio con el cuerpo de Rémeny. Iba a ser un gran espectáculo.

En eso, el hermano mayor, que ya estaba desabrochándose el cinturón de su pantalón, sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro con el dedo. Enseguida dio por hecho que se trataba de uno de sus hermanos, por lo que volteó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? No me van a decir que ahora si les dio ganas—de penetrarla también—. Decídanse de una vez, idio…—. Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era ninguno de sus hermanos: Era el mismísimo sacerdote de cabellos plateados de la estación. El supuesto "Violador", según Rémeny.

—Disculpe…—le preguntó muy tímidamente al hermano mayor, que se quedó en estado de sorpresa total por al menos cinco segundos. Ósea ¿Otro religioso a esas horas por ese callejón? —, yo estoy buscando a una monjita de cabellos rojos, que creo que pasó por aquí, y…—. Fue al adentrar la mirada hacia el callejón que finalmente la divisó tirada en el suelo, desangrándose. Esta cruenta imagen lo estremeció de arriba abajo. Como si un repentino y efímero escalofrió hubiera recorrido su columna vertebral desde la cadera al cuello.

El hermano mayor sonrió levemente, y le preguntó con un tono un tanto burlón.

— ¿A quién dijiste que estabas buscando padre?...


End file.
